Sakuraddict (English version)
by Narsha
Summary: He pulled his hood over his shoulders and Sakura was shocked. it was impossible that she does not remember him. It was impossible. She had seen him dead, she had killed him. "But you're dead, she let escape in spite of herself." He darted a look of amber upon her and she stared into his eyes. Had he known?


_Hi everyone!_

_As you can see, I tried to translate one on my fanfictions from french to english. I hope the quality would be good enough. If you want to help me with my work, tell me some of my mistakes. Well Have a nice day!_

_Narsha_

* * *

She didn't like that kind of job. She knew it was part of her kunoïchi's vocation, but it was unpleasant to do. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was way too recognizable. Horrible green eyes and especially this pink hair which was making her look as if she was a walking candy! What if she met someone she knew? No, she had do disguise herself, to transform.

That night in her hotel room, Sakura was facing an important mission. It was too late now. Too late to draw back, too late to sight, too late to be worried. And the place she was supposed to go was rather unappealing. The week long, dressed as a deserter, she got to know a group of quite special people. Nothing surprising, they were a vital link in a big chain of drug dealers all over the Fire country.

Who did try to seep in Konoha for some time. Certainly because of the greenhouse near the hospital. There were very rare plants in there. That was the reason why Tsunade insisted she met extort pieces of information from them.

So she went up and down in disreputable bars and filthy streets from about ten towns, with finding nothing incriminating. However, she's found tons of junkies and observed their reactions and symptoms. Their dreams seemed amazing, from visual and hearing hallucinations, to the loss of sensation inside their bodies or the exacerbation of some sensible spot. How many whores did she catch staring into space with red cheeks, squeezing their legs and moaning the name of a man? Sometimes she envied them, but she quickly understood that even in small doses dependence was very fast.

And one day, when she was on the verge of despair, a masked man sat beside her. And he asked if she felt good about herself. She realized one of the dealers had just contacted her. He gave her a pill with a shiny sugar-coating, and recommended it to her. To play the game, she took it into her mouth but immediately spit it out.

"I'm allergic to jimson weed", she said after rinsing her mouth out.

"Impressive", he said. "Are you skilled in medicine?"

"Amongst other things."

"We would be interested in your talents. Interested working for us?"

"I'll have to see… How much?"

"Holy cow! You didn't pull your punches! I warn you, there is a test to run. And you must reveal the woman behind the mask. Confidence must reign"

"What's the meeting place?"

"The Old Monkey. You know where it is?"

"Yup"

"And how do we call you?"

She had a momentary mental block. Then she answered ironically:

_ "Kusuri"

_ "Tomorrow night at The Old Monkey, then".

She didn't try to follow him, it was incredible enough to find them by chance. She had no need to hurry.

But once she had returned in her room, she didn't know how to disguise herself efficiently. If she had to stay there for a while and live with this people to find out their plans, she would. In that case she needed to dye her hair for a long time and a little bit of body transformations. She should also avoid the use of illusions too, maybe they were good at it, and she might ruin her efforts because of exhaustion.

She took her old traveling bag. Before she took her leave, Tsunade gave her an enigmatic box. A textile fabric packet, but with solid objects inside. She opened it. It was all she ever had needed!

Later, instead of a masked young lady, a magnificent woman left the building. She had long black hair retained on the back of her head in two pigtails beating her shoulders. Glasses with thick arms circled her eyes. She was draped in blue leather clothes disrobing her arms, legs and throat, forming a beautiful neckline. Thigh boots fitted tightly round her legs, harden with darker parts to not reflect light. Fingerless black gloves completed her attire.

She felt uneasy in her outfit, so different from her usual clothes. Furthermore, she was trying not to be identified as Haruno Sakura by adopting a walk more… Feline? Lascivious? She didn't know how, but gosh she could feel her goddamn legs and hips working!

And there she was, sitting at a table with a glass of sake in The Old Monkey. A man came in, and she recognized his clothes, although his face was uncovered. He gave her an appreciatively glance. Behind him she saw other faces she never met before, but she assumed their real identity. They sat down around her.

"Kusuri, you look beautiful tonight"

" Well, well, isn't-it my mysterious sponsor? How did you guess I was…?"

"We waited only two people tonight. Given that everyone know the other one by reputation, I had my doubts about your identity."

"Then Masaru, a blond-haired man said, tell us who you have dug us so quickly."

"The beautiful Kusuri you see sitting at the table in front of me can be proud of her name. She was able to detect components of our product: Prophetic Journey. And not the most important, jimson weed. Without even thinking."

"Awesome. What about the other? You tell us about reputation, but ..."

"No need to waste time in presentations" said the one they had seemed to speak.

He pulled his hood over his shoulders and Sakura was shocked. If his hair was grown and he had aged a bit since their last meeting, the only one in fact, it was impossible that she does not remember him. It was impossible. She had seen him dead, she had killed him.

"But you're dead, she let escape in spite of herself."

He darted a look of amber upon her and she stared into his eyes. Despite the danger, an insidious thought made her shudder: she couldn't help finding him beautiful. A discreet shiver ran through her back. Had he known?

"I was about to say the same thing", Masaru said to put down the stress. "Seems like a brat and a granny… say put you in difficulty, Sasori-Sama."

"That's not for you to judge. I ask you kindly to shut up"

"Excuse-me", said a man with a goatee, "but why would you join our group? Far from me the idea to disparage your talents, but I can't see the interest in our modest association."

"You are trying to infiltrate Konoha. So do I. The rest does not concern you."

"And you Kusuri? What reason do you find yourself among us?"

"Masaru told me that I could get a job. While I'm well paid, I have nothing else to ask."

"This is a very materialistic vision of life Onee-san," laughed the smiling blond-headed guy.

"Allow yourself a new reaction like this and I emasculate you right away"

He swallowed with difficulty, his friends mocking him. Sasori turned his eyes away. Maybe he had just tiny suspicions about her, but not anymore. She was very lucky.

That's not what she thought when she discovered she would have to work with him in order to create a product anyone could easy bring with and hide, not only its effects on the human body but also from the doctors in the hospital.

Danger had never been so close to her. But she recognized that they respected each other for the work they could afford. More, she did thought she loved looking him when he was working on his experiments.

Several times some guys suggested her to share their bed for a couple of night. She also had to cheat sometimes to avoid consuming illicit products. She couldn't bear her job; it was against all her self-principles, about respecting the persons or bodies. Times to times she would feel his eyes on her, and she had to fight her self-defense instinct. They would rarely spoke with together. To tell the truth, they were also rejecting the other members of the group.

She thought she was discreet. She thought she was sly. She thought everything was going according to plan.

She thought so wrong.

One night as she was cleaning her desk, she heard noise behind her back. As if metal and wooden pieces were softly knocking against each other, or some gears. Yes, probably that. With reflex, she roll under the table et got down on her feet on the other side. Safe. Then she took a look behind and watched the table being crushed by a vicious puppet. She drew back and hit a wall. The puppet trapped her. Blue wires glommed in the darkness. Her lamp was on the floor, broken.

"Seems that…", said the puppet master, "my first intuition was good"

He walked through her slowly and gracefully, whereas she was trying not to move so that the poisonous blades didn't harm her.

"What a shame for those poor drug dealers, which in the very same night would lose both of their chemists."

"I don't understand, Sasori", she lied. "Please release me at once."

"I bet you do Kusuri", he mocked her.

He took her glasses away.

"Or should I rather call you Sakura?"

"Have you taken one of their drugs? You didn't seem to trust me when I said I wasn't the person you were looking for"

"I didn't touch any of their pills; I don't want one of their useless hallucinations. What I want is you. And tonight, you're going to die."

Nervous, she searched for something to distract him in her pockets. She felt a packet of powder in her fingers. Maybe was it something dangerous. She was able to move her arm enough, and a cloud of dust crashed against his face. She held her breath and could escape while he was coughing. She ran outside and hit Masaru who was just passing by.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sasori has gone mad! I won't stay one more minute in a place someone tries to murder me, I quit!"

"Wait! How did you escape?"

"I distract him by throwing something in his pretty face. I guess he won't be happy about it. Don't go to the laboratory, he might kill you too."

"And you would just ran away like that?"

"I prefer staying alive"

"What did you threw at him?"

She handed him the paper. He smelled it, poked his tongue on it. And smiled.

"Then you were super lucky, girl. With this he will be totally stone for a while, and won't remember anything"

"You're sure?"

"You can stay a little bit more with us."

"Is that powder that dangerous?"

"Of course not, it's one of our best products. We call it Invisible Lover"

"What?"

"Just come and see how Sasori is as ferocious as a lamb now."

She followed him into the labs. They turned on the light and move unto a male silhouette writhing on the ground with pain. He groaned. Sakura felt her medical reflex all of a sudden and react as if she were in front of one of those random junkies she treated till she left her hidden village. She moved the man on his back and was shocked. He was surprisingly hot; it wasn't wood under her hands but real human skin. His pulse was fast and irregular. One of his hands seemed injured, but she couldn't grab it: he was squeaking it with his legs.

That's how she guessed the Invisible Lover was a very powerful hallucinogenic aphrodisiac. And that Sasori was hot. His moans weren't pain but wild lust he tried to calm in a basic way. Suddenly his eyes opened, and she saw his dilated pupils.

"Watch out!" Masaru warned, seeing the puppet master stretching his hand through her direction.

She wanted to pull him back, but he hugged her and didn't let her go. She felt his breath burning her neck. Something hard was pushing at the top of her leg. He put his lips against her skin and started to kiss, to suck, to bite her. After a moment of surprise, Sakura pushed him violently aside and ran away.

That time Masaru didn't call her back. He's just lost a very skilled doctor. Also very cute. He had better watch the other one. Once he wants to kill Kusuri, and then he tried to fuck her. That guy's weirdo.

Back at her hotel room, Sakura rushed herself on the bathroom and washed her dyed hair frenetically, until she couldn't find any black hair on her head. She washed her face too. As if doing that would make her forget the horrible events from a moment ago. Though the kiss-mark on the side of her neck claimed the truth.

Horrible, really? She wondered. Hadn't she found him beautiful? Didn't her body got numb when he pressed his face burning with desire upon her flesh? No, that wasn't even possible, she was getting crazy. There she goes again, lured by a bad boy. First Uchiha Sasuke, now Akasuna no Sasori…

The wind coming from the window cooled her wet hair. She took her bath towel and dried her hair. Just a second… Since when was the window open? She turned back and used the kunai she had put on a strategic place. It wasn't there anymore! The intruder might have taken it whereas she was busy with her hair. Then she saw Sasori, his usually pout on his lips, leaning against her window, darting at her with a strange light in his eyes.

Quick, she drew back and charging some chakra in her fists, but he was faster than she expected. She was waiting a long-distance attack, and a real fight. But he just linked two cables of chakra on ankles and pulled. She fell on the bed with brutality. The chock shut her breath for a few seconds. That was more than enough for him to jump on her and neutralizing her under his own body.

She struggled the more she could. The touch of his hands on her was strange and appealing, but she didn't bother about these nice sensations. He wanted to take her life; it wasn't time to have stupid desires. With hard work, he maintained her arms above her head and sat on her hips to restrain her. He wasn't too good with close combat, but that didn't meant he was powerless against her. Her body stucked under his tried to get him off. She was still fighting him, trying to kick him with her legs.

He found her vain actions amusing, but not enough to let her do as she pleased. He wrapped his own legs around hers to block them. She could try all she wanted, he had strength. Enough to do what he wanted.

"Now just a few issues remain, Haruno Sakura" he said looking her green eyes filled with anger.

In this situation, he could appreciate the beauty of her face, the lines her bones drew under her skin, her pink hair scattered on the sheets, her pupils burning with rage, fright and also something else he was unable to name, her short breath which made her breast going up and down under his body and opening her pulpy lips. After all, she would have been the hardest to get, but this puppet would be the crowned jewel of his collection.

"The number of my wooden dolls seriously decreased the last time we fought. But I already decided you'll help me being the first to replace them"

"No" she muttered, understanding there was no other way.

"Please, don't go begging me and saying you're too young to die"

"I'm a soldier and a doctor. Death is a part of my existence. If it's my turn to die, so be it."

She shut her eyes and silence fell. Then, feeling how good it was to dominate her, and also curious about several things (her words, her behavior when he told her she will die, the gloom in her eyes…), he started to talk.

"You could have ran away since you saw me in The Old Monkey. But you didn't and used that annoying smoke to distract me. What have you done to me? Huh! Answer me!"

"You just consumed some of the drugs I was given."

"At least what I felt was just an annoying phantasm, my senses were just abused."

"I would have preferred they stay abused much longer so I could flew"

"Not me. I don't understand. It must be because you were in the same room as I, since the Invisible Lover I felt looked like you. But that's natural: you became my only obsession since the day I died. I recognize the power of their creation. It's just like I really felt I had someone in my arms."

She turned her eyes away. If he really wanted to kill her, what was he just talking? Why did he make her wait for? She was scared, but his hot male body against her was turning her on… Ok, she knew she wanted a boyfriend for six months, so bad that she made a mistake by dating Naruto. But that wasn't the moment her hormones started teasing her now!

The eyes of Sasori fixed the face of the girl. At this very moment, what was she thinking of? There was something troubling her. He was interested in it. She would prefer he didn't guess. Because he might succeed in.

He stretched himself in order to take the numbness out of his muscles. He stared at the neck of the young women. There was a darker sport on the side. At the very place he has bitten his Invisible Lover when hallucinating. Could it be…? Then he had really touched someone back then.

"If you had run away after your attack with the drug, you would have been free by now. You came back to me. And I did this to you."

"Masaru assured me you wouldn't be dangerous. He wanted me to stay."

"Why did you come so close to me? Nothing of this would have happened"

"Doctor's reflexes. I thought you were hurt somewhere."

"You would have healed an enemy?"

"A patient is always a patient."

"As far I can see, we just played at the doctor together, in all the means…" he teased her.

She started struggling again; the situation had become way too strange for her. Her surprise attack worked. Sasori grabbed the body under him with his bare hands. He hadn't finished talking. He wouldn't let her escape. She froze, didn't thought he would do that. He was really taking all the means necessaries.

Sasori tried to comprehend the situation. He just put his hands on the chest of the women? Their bodies started to get hotter. He used to have a wooden body. Right now, he was just like other human males of this world. Irrational thoughts crossed his mind. Something was about to happen. He grabbed the girl, and then his heartbeat speeded up. His primitive instincts started to emerge, just like when he was drugged. Feelings used to be shameful to him. But the feelings he got with that girl, always that girl…

"What have you done to me?"He shouted."Why do I feel so numb?"

"I don't think it's up to me to explain how two bodies are reaction when they are… Let's say in a long contact."

"Shut up, girl. Everyone knows the story! I want to know why you?"

"What the heck do you think à know that? And keep your fucking hands off me. You make me feel uneasy"

"How interesting," he said by poking her chest. "That's what's bothering you…"

"Yes… I'd like you to stop touching me that way…"

"Well, well, miss warrior. You might be not afraid to die, but I just found something fun we could do…"

He grabbed the zipper of the outfit of the young women for a reason that seemed strange to him. Doing that wasn't natural at all. But that was feeling so good he couldn't refrain himself. His eyes shone with desire when he saw the white skin under the clothes. She was just wearing matching underwear. Sexy underwear.

"Stop it! Please let me go!"

"I don't think of killing you right now…"

"That doesn't mean that I prefer you to… Aaaaaaah!"

Sasori had just squeezed her breasts through her bra, making her scream. Sakura shivered with lust.

"You maybe. Your body isn't telling the same things."

"Get lost!"

"Too late, my dear"

"I don't even know what I want right now"

He wanted to see… He let her go and sat on the bed. She stood up, lurking at the door and window. They must be trapped. And here in that room, there were something much more attractive than freedom. She got herself in her worst enemy's arms, kissing him with devotion. They understood nothing of the events. She was willing to let him touch her body.

"Why did you do that?"he asked.

"I don't know."

"Will you escape from here?"

"I don't think so. Do you really think we can…?"

"It's up to you, love. I might decide to kill you instead of kissing you."

"Be nice…"

She just gave him the authorization he was seeking. Above her, he started to put his clothes off. Seeing her in underwear, he stopped asking if their acts were wise. He just wanted to sin with her and facing the consequences. Slowly, they melted their breaths and closed their eyes. With tenderness, he explored the new lands that were offered to him.

His hands get off her bra which was thrown with the other clothes on the ground. He liked the shape her breasts, soft and hard at the same time. She was shivering and moaning inside his arms. Her fragility only made him become more possessive. His lips discovered the drawing of an ear, the curl of one of her pink's lock, the scent of their fresh sweat impregnating her skin.

Gosh, he wanted that women! He had hard times not to rush her.

That's how she surprised him. She felt the lack of patience boiling in her lover's partner's veins, and let her own hands explore the male body. She had never thought he would be so sweet. She couldn't stop kneading the muscles on his back, squeezing them harder each time his lips kissed one of her weak spots, or fondled a hard nipple. She didn't care of her moans anymore when his hand touched her crouch. His thin fingers sneaked into her intimacy, and she reached the heavens.

Their eyes crossed and the desire was born. Soon, their bodies melted into one. And he pressed his hips against hers, and she raised her body up to meet his. The burning pleasure heated their skins. It was wrong, they could die or kill each other any moment, and their anxiety exploded a way that surprised them both. Then they reached the climax, and she couldn't prevent herself from moaning his name.

Later, when she woke up, she saw he was gone. He has left her. But she was feeling different and more self-confident. He was right, she couldn't draw back now. So went Kusuri back to work alongside Sasori, ignoring him like she has done each working day. But both knew this couldn't last long. He was a criminal and she was the embodiment of the Leaf Village's uprightness.

Their eyes were full of a distress they weren't fully aware of. Sometimes their bodies would try reassuring the other. Wrong, so wrong. And so good…

"I'll return to Konoha", she said one night. "I'll return and we won't see each other again."

"What about your mission about the drug dealers?"

"I'm sorry Sasori, I can't… I have to go back home"

"To look for what, an ordinary life? You know I can't have one!"

"I'm talking about me. I received a new mission. I gathered enough information, so they could seep into their organization. I'll be more useful in my village than here."

"You can't go! It's not a question about being useful or not. I love you!"

It was the first time since the beginning of their relationship that he told her these words. And it harmed her deep inside. Because she was about to lie to him. She couldn't tell him why she really parted. She couldn't explain it was for their own good.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same", she muttered.

These words shot through her stomach and burned her lips as soon as she pronounced them. Unable to say more, she ran away. He didn't try to catch her up. He didn't know if he should love or hate her. The bitter taste of her treason couldn't dispel the one of her kisses. He was just a fool! All this time!

Later, far later, Sakura went into the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, you succeed! But… Where is Tsunade?"

"I just became her assistant", smiled the blonde. "She must still be trying to sleep off her sake and let me do all the work, dattebayo!"

He approached her to kiss her, but she turned away.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I did something wrong, something very wrong!"

And he knew that the young woman in front of him had grown and had moved away from him. It was no longer the person he loved, but another. Another person who seems to have strong feelings for someone he suspected of identity.

"Baachan and I got the folder that you shot Suna archives, as well as the various proofs related to this person. Are you sure about what you're achieving?"

"Absolutely. This man has been manipulated, and I almost convinced Kasekage to remove him from Bingo Book. But our village has a better system of communications Suna."

"How could you convince Gaara? This guy has killed at least one third of its workforce and army!"

"It's a secret. In your opinion why do I extended my trip for three months?"

"We cannot accept to give him a freedom like that. It's impossible. There is too much suspicion that still hangs."

The door opened suddenly, letting a ninja in.

"Naruto-Sama! Where Tsunade-Sama? We just found several drug addicts on the streets of the city. And we captured a dangerous enemy. He made almost surrender without a fight ..."

"I guess there is a but", Naruto said, more insightful than usual.

"He refuses to move out from the front of the hospital, as if he was waiting for someone."

"Who is it?"

"According to our sources it could be the S rank criminal Akasuna no Sasori."

Sakura gasped. Her eyes met Naruto's.

"I have to go to the hospital", she said.

"Are you sure about this? After all, the members of the network could recognize you."

"It is not the most important. They are here for some plants we have in the hospital's greenhouse. When I worked for them, they wanted to found a substitute. But now they are so close ..."

The three ninjas departed running. Sakura put her hand on her belly. Why she had refused to continue to live with and Sasori was here. A child could not live without being loved. And she wanted that he or she knows more his father than just meeting him a few times. She moved carefully, making sure not to hit her baby. When they arrived at the front of the hospital, she saw his back, which merely referred projectiles or block the blows of his opponents. Amber crossed emerald.

Tsunade came out of the hospital.

"You're Akasuna no Sasori, are you not?"

"That's right, Hokage-Sama"

"Watch out, Tsunade-Sama! He's a dangerous man!"

"I know, but I think he has a specific reason to be here. And I know why. Now, what do you offer us that no one looks at you not as a murderer but as a free man whose presence is tolerated inside our village?'

"I can give you all the names that make up the network that gives you some problems right now, Hokage-Sama."

"Our intelligence services are good enough; we already know how to react in this situation."

"I can also talk about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

"And what will happen to your loyalty to these dangerous characters? These former comrades that you will betray?"

"Give me the right to stay in the village and I'll cherish it as if I was born in."

"No dirty tricks, no unexplained murders?"

"I hardly know what to give you more than my word."

The Hokage took from his pocket a kind of translucent bracelet.

"This is a motion detector. If you go out of the zone of action of tags placed in the village, we will be notified and you will have to suffer the consequences of your actions."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, thinking about the proposal that came to him. Whereas he accepted, the Hokage threw the strap towards Sakura with a nod. So it was the young woman who tied it around the wrist of her lover. He hugged her.

"I haven't stopped loving you."

"Me neither", she murmured. "And it is thanks to this that I've got these detention conditions. You thought perhaps you could negotiate, but was framed from the beginning."

"Thank you", he whispered in embracing even stronger.

Some ninjas looked on with disgust, others embarrassed, turned the eye. But the time was not that kind of things. But thanks to information from Sakura and Sasori, network members infiltrated in the village were soon arrested and put behind bars. In an apartment downtown, two young people found themselves for months. They believed they'd lost each other, but their relationship had only become stronger.

"I have something to tell you", Sakura announced.

She put a hand on her lover's unusual roundness of her stomach.

"For my child to be happy, I wanted to be a real father to him and not one in a run. I'm sorry I hurt you. I would not worry if you decide not to live with me, but know that I will keep the baby no matter what."

"I'm not leaving. I want to stay with you two. I don't know if this is reasonable, but I don't care."

"We are accustomed, my love. That's how we started to love. And I would not stop loving you."

"In this case, Haruno Sakura, would you accept to be my wife, and all those kinds of things?"

His proposal was fast. He didn't respect the traditions. What an impatience!

"I do, with all my heart"


End file.
